We Are Glee
by revolutionarygleek101
Summary: How will the Glee Club react during difficult times? Will they unite and be the family they say they are, or will they turn on each other and fall apart? Walk with the gang through drama, heartbreak, friendship, and family. Will they make it through?
1. The Start

I DONT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTER (I WISH)

 **Rachel's POV:** So, I am in the boys bathroom, sitting on Noah Puckerman's lap. I knew this was going to happen. Honesty I started to like spending time with him. I actually kind of started to get real feelings for him. Well, it was great while it lasted. He looks at me and sighs.

"Im really sorry I ever did this to you."

"Its okay" I say to him, actually meaning it

"No. No, its not. You dont deserve this feeling. Rachel.. im sorry, but when the clock strikes 3:30 today.." He stopped, not wanting to continue

"You're choosing Football over Glee, which means we probably cant be together anymore." I finish for him quietly, trying to hide my sadness.

"Yes." He sighs loudly. "God I feel like such a bad Jew." He frowns

I smile slightly at him, kiss his forehead and get up. "Bye Noah" I whisper before walking out.

Pucks POV:

I watch her walk out the door and I pull out my Yarmulke and slap it onto my head. To be honest, I really started to like Rachel. Sure, she might be kind of crazy and over driven, but i dont actually mind it that much. Being with her was kind of refreshing. With her, it was real, unlike all those other girls i just slept with. I cant be with her when were both in completely different circles. Besides, she'll be fine without me. What the hell am i even thinking right now, why do I care about Rachel Berry? I didn't before. That was before. Fuck. I have actual, genuine feelings for Rachel freaking Berry. God, help me.

Later, almost 3:30.

I stand at the point between the locker room and the choir room, not knowing which way to turn. I looked at the clock, 3:27. Come on Puckerman, make a decision! Hurry up. ! 3:29! I see Mike and Matt walk toward the choir room. 3:30.. I heard the happy exclamations of Santana and Brittany and I knew which way to go.  
I walk in, head down. I hear gasps and excited whispers. I look up and see Rachel's smiling face, her eyes light up, and she walks up to me.

"Are you sure about this, Noah? If you choose glee over football, you get a slushie facial every day." She tells me quietly

"Bring it" I say and smirk at her

She smiles widely and i pull her towards me and wrap my arms tightly around her. Now I know I made the right decision. She pulls away and takes my hand and drags me over to the rest of them.

Santana: Good to see you, Puckerman.

Puck: Yeah, you too Satan.

She winks at me and I shake my head at her, smiling. The others are all watching to door, clearly expecting Finn to walk in. They of course are going to be disappointed. I saw Finn walk to the locker rooms. Ill let them figure it out n their own though. They all thought Finn was some loyal leader. Guess they were wrong. I look down at Rachel to see her not looking at the door, but at me. I Smile at her and turn back to the door.

"Okay. Lets get started you guys." Mr. Schue says, not wanting to mention their missing male lead.

"Oh, well. We dont need him." Rachel shrugs, walking to stand in her place

I look at her, shocked. Does she actually not care that Finn isn't here? Does this mean she's over him?

"How about we try with Puck and Rachel lead on Dont Stop Believing?" Mr. Schue says

I look at him, eyes widened. I glance and Rachel and she grins and nods at me. I walk over and take Finn's normal place. The music starts and I start to sing. When we finish, me and Rachel are standing in front of each other, incredibly close.

"That was really great you guys! Puck, wow! That was awesome guys! Lets run it again. " Mr. Schue beams

I grin. This day just keeps getting better.

End of the week (Friday)

So, Mr. Schue somehow managed to convince Finn to come back. Of course, he walks in as if he never left, with a cart of slushies. Just as expected, everyone crowds around him like he's some sort of saint. Everyone except me, and Rachel, who is leaning against me, my arm around her shoulders. Yeah, things have been going pretty good with me and her. I think she's someone I could be with for a while. Then i look back at Quinn and I remember. I need to tell Rachel about the baby. I just hope she wont hate me. I glance back at her, sipping on her slushy. Before I know it, shes counting dwn from three and were all throwing our slushies' on . We all break out laughing and I see Finn glancing at me and Rachel, so I pull her closer to me, giving him a small glare in the process. I know he's supposed to be my best friend, but i cant help but get annoyed on how much they all idolize him.

"Alright guys! From the top!" exclaims

Finn goes and stands in his original spot. I start to walk back to my old spot when I hear a voice speak out.

" , dont you think its a little unfair to just give Finn back his lead spot just like that? He wasnt here for days.. Noah has been working so hard. _Finn_ just came back." Rachel states

I look over at her, she has her arms folded across her chest, and her hip cocked out. I look around at the others, Santana has a smirk on her face as well as Mike and Matt, Quinn looks pissed, and Finn is just staring at her in shock, and most of the others just look confused. Thats my girl.

"Yeah, and Puck was doing a great job. But this song originally had Finn on lead. Im sorry Puck, but next time you'll most definitely have an opportunity for a lead if you want it." says to us

"Well since were switctching things around again...Quinn. I think you should take the female lead. You and Finn would have so much more emotion than me and Finn afterall." Rachel says and moves to take Quinn's spot giving Quinn a slight push forwards. I go to stand next to her, grabbing her hand.

"Thanks for trying." I whisper to her

"You deserve the lead. If you aren't singing opposite me, I dont want to be the lead either." She replies

Wow, I think im actually changing this girl. She would have never done that before. We go over the number with Quinn and Finn on lead. Quinn's not even close to as good as Rachel. We practice a couple more times then practice is over.

 **Rachel's POV**

dismisses us for the day, and I go to grab my bag. I do and turn around and Noah's waiting for me. I smile and walk to him.

"You ready?" asks me

"Yeah." I smile at him

He takes my bag from me and we walk to his truck together. Being with Noah has really changed me even if weve only been together for like 3 days so far. Im completely over Finn now, and feel nothing more than friendships towards him. Maybe now Quinn can stop trying to take me down if I make it clear I am not going after Finn. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Noah staring at me with a hint of concern in his eyes.

Pucks POV

We walk to my car and when I go to open the door for Rachel I see her staring into space, her eyes glassy looking. I let out a low whistle, trying to get her attention. Nope. I start to say her name and then say it louder and she finally looks at me.

"Rach. You okay?"I ask, frowning in concern

"Sorry. I was just thinking." she says

"What about?" I wonder

"I was thinking that maybe Quinn can stop trying to ruin me since im over Finn." she says thoughtfully

"She still giving you a hard time? What a bitch."

"Its okay. Maybe i desevered it. Though I never tried to actually tried to break them up or anything like that. It honestly feels kind of good that she considered me a threat. She's always telling me how much better she is, yet she put so much energy into keeping me away from Finn. Clearly she's just insecure about her relationship." she shrug

"Fuck that shit. You don't deserved to be targeted by Quinn just cause she is insecure about her relationship with Saint Finn. " I say, fists curled.

"Yeah I guess youre right."

"Babe, of course im right. You're an awesome, hot Jew. You dont need to take her bull." I smirk

She smiles at me and i pull into her driveway, get out of the car and rush to her side and open her door for her. I walk with her to her front door and wait as she unlocks it. She steps in and turns around to face me.

"Thanks,Noah." She says

"No need to thank me, its my job as your boyfriend to at least to drive you home from school." I shrug

"I didnt just mean for the ride." She smiles at me

"Well I meant it. Anyways, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Ill probably just curl up on the couch and watch a movie or something, why?" she wonders

"I want to take you out tonight. On a real date. We havent really gone out as a couple. School doesnt really count. So, how bout a real first date, Berry?"

" I'd love that, Noah. My dads are out of town for while anyways. Its about 4:30 now. How about 7?" she asks checking the time on her cell phone.

"Cool. Ill pick you up at 7 then?"

"Yeah. See you then."

I walk away with a smirk on my face. This is gonna be the most badass date ever.

Hope you liked it. Give me some reviews! Good, bad, whatever. Ill take any criticism so I can make improvements and change things to make my story better as I go on! Thanks for reading!


	2. Date Night

**Rachel's POV**

I close the door and bite my life and let out a little squeal. I have my first REAL date. I run up the stairs and run to my closet. I look through all of my clothes for about 15 minutes before sighing and giving up. I know what I need to do. It might not work out, but I gotta try. I pick up my cell and dial Santana's number.

"What Berry?" she says, her tone slightly annoyed

"Um. Hi, Santana. Hope i didn't disturb your evening. But listen.. I know you don't like me but.. I have a date with Noah tonight and since you seem to know him so well I thought..you could help me?" I ask, the hope clear in my voice

" Alright Berry, i'll help you. But only cause you've been less annoying since you got with my boy and cause Britt ships Puckleberry for some reason. We'll be over at yours in 20 minutes. Be showered and have your hair dried by the time we get there. "

"Oh, thank you! You're a life saver! Goodbye!"

"Yeah, yeah. Later, Berry."

I hang up and immediately got in the shower. I take a five minute shower and then dry my hair. Just as I was finishing the doorbell rang. I turn off the dryer and run down the stairs. I open the door to a bored looking Santana and a cheerful Brittany. They are carrying makeup kits and hair products and even some clothes since they (Santana and Brittany) doubted they find aything good enough in Rachel's closet.

"Sup, Berry. Lets get a move on."

I lead them to my room and they put their stuff down and move to my closet. They look for about 15 minutes.

"Alright Berry, since you asked for my help. My first piece of advice, get rid of ALL animal sweaters, plaid vests, and plaid skirts. Keep the plain ones, I know for certain my boy Puck appreciates them."

"But my dads love those sweaters!"

"Berry one of the reasons why nobody will go out with you is cause you somehow manage to dress like a grandma and a toddler at the same time. Your dad's did that on purpose clearly. The sweaters have gots to go!"

"Alright, I suppose my wardrobe could use a slight upgrade." I give in

Santana scoffs "Slight?"

Brittany perks up and jumps slightly " You should totally come to the mall with me and San tomorrow Rachel! It'll be fun and we can help you pick out ome more clothes that Puck will like! Please?"

I shoot a glance toward Santana, silently asking for her permission. She shrugs at me with a bored smile. I look back to Brittany.

"That sounds great, Brittany! I'd love to join you guys!"

"Awesome sauce! I'll call you tomorrow." She claps happily

"Alright Berry, let's make you look hot for your boy." Santana says

They get to work and finish at exactly 6:55. I am in a grey flowy tank top with a cut out in the chest area, tight black jeans, and black leather heeled boots. My hair is curled lightly and my makeup is done simply, yet at the same time expertly.

"Rachel you look awesome!" Brittany exclaims

"I gots to say, Berry, you dont look too bad. I mean if you started looking like this, all of those other people would stop thinking youre such a freak." Santana says with a bored expression on her face.

I smiled at her, knowing that it wasnt an insult. I know she wasnt calling me a freak. Maybe she doesnt hate me as much as she says.

"Thank you both! I really appreciate the help!" I tell them

"Not a big deal, Berry." Santana shrugs

At that moment the doorbell rings and I look back at them frozen. I stare at them for a couple seconds.

"What are you doing standing here crazy!? Go." Santana gives me a small push and chuckles as I run down the stairs. I stop at the door and let out a breath before pulling the door open.

"Hi" I breathed

"Hey. You look incredible." he smiles at me, I look down and noticed the flowers in his hand

"There uh, for you." he said lowly, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"They're beautiful. I'll just put these in some water and we can go." I put them in a vase and go back to Noah, who is standing awkwardly in my doorway still. I giggle quietly and he looks at me and smiles.

"Okay. Lets go." he takes my hand and were about to leave when I stop. "Oh, I almost forgot! Hey guys, just let yourselves out, im leaving! Thanks for you help again!" I yell up the stairs

"Dont forget about tomorrow, Rach!" Brittany yells

"I wont!" I yell back

"You have fun kids! And remember, safe sex is good sex!" Santana yells

"Santana!" I yell in a pout

"Get out of here losers, seriously! Go have fun!"Santana yells back

"Okay,okay. Bye!" I yell finally, smiling slightly.

I look back and see Noah laughing quietly. I hit him lightly on the arm with a small smile. He takes my hand once again and we go out to his truck. He helps me in and we take off

Puck's POV:

I help Rachel into my truck and start driving. I turn the station on the radio and we both laugh when dont stop believing just begins, so I turn it up and start singing lowly. She smiles widely at me then joins in. By the time the song ends were both laughing.

"You're a really great performer, Noah. shouldn't have given Finn that part again." She says quietly

"Its cool. Im a stud, I can get a damn solo if I want it." I shrug

" I know you wanted that Noah, thats why I tried to keep it for you."

"Yeah, well he likes Finn better no matter what and he always will. I dont even blame him. Finn is like the golden boy of lima." I say

"He's no better than you, Noah. In any sense. I know Finn usually has a persons best interest in heart, but someone always ends up geting hurt, and its usually never him. Then theres the time he doesnt have others interest in mind, he still doesnt get hurt. But Noah, you are a good guy. Dont ever tell yourself that Finn, or anyone else is better than you."

Ugh. I feel so damn guilty! Why does she have to be so nice to me! I wish she was right! I wish I was the guy she thinks I am. I need to tell her soon or shes gonna hate me. She'll probably hate me anyway. I suck. I pull over and stop the car.

"Were here." I say quietly

We get out and when she looks around her eyes widen slightly and she turns to me.

"Noah..This is.. amazing. how did you-?" She asks in awe

"Been comin here for a while. Found it one day when I was drivin' around. Thought you'd like it here."

"Its incredible." She says, still staring at the sight in front of her.

This place I brought her to was a lake. It was near the edge of town, not many people knew about it . Right now it was just starting to get dark. I ran to the back of my truck and popped the truck bed down and jumped on. I jerked my head at her, signalling for her to come. She walks toward me and finally sees what ive planned. The bed of the truck is covered by a big blanket, and there is a basket and my guitar leaning up against the side.

"Noah. Wow. I can't believe you did this!" She exclaims

"What, didn't believe I could plan something so awesome?" I smirked slightly

"No, not at all, its just.. not something I would expect from you. I mean, a picnic basket near a lake? I think im turning you soft, Puckerman." She smirks lightly back at me

"Not a chance, Berry. Im still as badass as ever. Now im just a badass with a crazy hot kick ass girlfriend." still smirking

"Well, this is all amazing really. I guess im just so lucky to have an incredibly badass crazy hot boyfriend." The smirk dissipating into a smile

"Hell yeah you are." I confirm, "Well, can't let this food go to waste, lets eat!"

She goes to climb. I take her hand a pull her up onto the bed of the truck. I take her hand and bring her over to the basket where I pull out some tiny sandwhiches, crackers, cheese, apples, some other fruits and a bottle of Wine. We eat and talk and laugh and its amazing. So now were done eating and I put all of food back in the basket amd put it on the hood of the truck to give us as much space as we want. The truck bed is facing the water, the sun is almost set. I grab my guitar and start to strum lightly. I add my voice into the mix and when she recognizes the song, she starts to sing as well.

 _Rachel_ Puck **Both**

i run from hate  
i run from prejudice  
i run from pessimists  
but i run too late

 _i run my life  
or is it running me  
run from my past  
i run too fast  
or too slow it seems_

 **When lies become the truth  
thats when i run to you **

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
baby youre the only one I run to  
I run to you

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
like the sands of time  
slippin right on through  
And our loves the only truth  
that why i run to you

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
baby youre the only one I run to  
I run to you

 **Oh  
** _Oh, i run to you  
_ **This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you, baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
baby youre the only one I run to  
** _I run to you_ **  
I run to you, yeah**

 **Oh,Oh  
** _Oh I run to you  
_ _ **Ill run to you girl, oh, oh**_

 **I always run to you**

run to you

run to you.

They smile at each other as the song ends and Puck sets his guitar down.

"I didnt know you were into Lady Antebellum, Noah." She tells me

"I didnt know you were either." I reply

"I dont just like broadway musicals, Noah. I like all kinds of music there is. My musical knowledge is ranged widely." She says

"Yeah, I just didnt expect you to be a country girl, Berry." I explain

"Well, theres a lot you dont know." She smiles

"You know I think I like your voice more like this. I mean all those high notes you can belt out are wicked cool, but right then you sounded relaxed, softer, i really like it." I say honestly

"Yeah, as much as I love the songs where I can belt my heart out, but this kind of music just flows." She says with a thoughtful smile on her face

I continue to look at her and smile, this date is going realy great, i just wish it didnt have to change like I know it will soon.

"You have a really amazing voice Noah. I honestly much prefer your voice to Finns. Finn has a nice voice, and it blends alright with mine. But his voice is just average. Yours is so complex, you have that deep smooth voice that just melts beautifully. Finn doesnt sing with the same passion as you." She points out, my face getting a bit red, and my smirk getting a bit bigger. She likes my voice better than Finn's? The golden boy of Lima is finally coming after me for once? Finally.

"You know, youre really awesome. Have I told you that before?" I reply, not knowing what else to say

"Maybe a couple times, but it never hurts to hear it." She giggles.

"You know, youre so different outside of school, why dont you let the others see this part of you?" I ask

"I don't want them to change me. I know who I am and what I want in life. I dont want to be pulled in just to get spit out. I don't want to become like the people in this school, the bullies who try and bring down people like me because they know were better than them and will get out of this town while they're stuck here working at McDonalds."

I hang down my head in guilt and shame for who I used to be. I was the exact person she was describing, I was one of them. "Im really sorry, Rachel. I was one of those people youre talking about and I hurt you and im really sorry."

She just smiles back at me and grabs my hands. "Don't apologize Noah. Its okay. You've apologized already. You changed. You have a lot of potential, Noah. I truly believe that you're going to make something of yourself, and if you get stuck. Ill help you. Even if we break up some time in the future. Just ask me and i'll help you, no questions asked, i'll do it."

"Why would you do anything for me? I used to make your life a living hell. How you could forgive me? I wont ever understand." I reply, feeling even worse about myself. How can I be doing this to her? How can I keep lying to her like this? She's going to hate me when she finds out! I need to tell her before she finds out from someone else. I just hope she can forgive me, even though she shouldn't. I don't deserve to even be in her presence.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. You're a good guy Noah. You just lost your way, thats all." She smiles

I sigh. " I should probably get you back. Your dads might not be here but i should still get you back on time."

She smiles and nods then gets up and hops to the ground and gets in the truck. I lay my guitar down and hop down, closing up the bed of the truck before getting in.

The ride didnt really have any conversation. I just turned up the radio and we sang the whole way home. I pulled up to her house and parked. I jumped out and went to her side and opened her door. She smiled gratefully at me and hopped out. We walked towards the porch in silence and then faced each other.

"Thank you for tonight, Noah. I had a really great time."

"Yeah, me too. "

We stare at each other for a couple of seconds and before i know it, our lips are touching. I wrap my arms around her waist and she has hers around my neck. When we pull away we both smile and she was about to step inside. I can't do this. I wrap my hand around her wrist gently.

"Rachel. Wait." I sigh

"Yeah, Noah?"

"I- I can't do this. Not anymore. I've been hiding something from you and if I don't say this right now i don't think I ever will. I have to tell you right now before were both too attatched." I say sadly

"What's is it Noah?" She asks quietly

"The- The. God, I hate this. It's about Quinn. The baby. The baby isn't Finn's, Rach." I say trying not to look at her.

"I know." She says quietly

"W-what? How?" I look at her shocked

"Finn told me about the hot tub story. I figured that she obviously cheated, but I didn't know who with. I guess now I do." she responds, still speaking quietly.

"Rachel,im so sorry. We were drunk and she told me her and Finn broke up and-God im so sorry. It was a huge mistake and I would do anything to take it back if I could. You can do whatever you want now. You can tell Finn, you can tell the whole damn town. I deserve it. I'm just so sorry." I stutter out

"I know you made a mistake and you didn't want this to happen. I'm not mad at you. I just need some time, okay? To think about this whole thing. I won't tell Finn. He needs to hear it from you and Quinn, not from me."

I nod "I'll tell him, I promise. I'll tell him right now, today, tomorrow. Anytime."

She shakes her head "No. Take a couple of days to think, alright? Run it by Quinn, or at least give her some kind of warning first. Okay? I don't want her to her to be hit unnexpectedly by this."

"Im really sorry,Rach."

She nods sadly "I know." She kisses my cheek. "Bye, Noah." She walks inside.

I sigh and walk back to my truck.

 **RACHEL'S POV**

I watch his truck pull out of the driveway and sigh. I go up to my room and change into pajama shorts and a tank top. I turn on my phone and look at the background which is a picture of me and Noah, and start to cry. It goes on for about 5 minutes when my phone starts to ring. I sniffle and try to compose myself and pick up my phone.

"Hello?" My voice cracks, unfortunately

"Rach, how was the date?!" The girl on the other end of the line squeals excitedly.

"Oh, hey Britt." I reply

"Whats wrong?" Britt asks

"Nothing?" My body betrays me as i let out a small sob.

"Were coming over." She hangs up.

I put my phone down and sigh and continue to cry.


End file.
